Revenge Redux
by lexie2
Summary: Sequel to ¨Revenge¨. Lana´s on the mend and more in love with Lex every day. Lex holds back his passion afraid of scaring the still fragile girl away. A cloud looms on the horizon: Helen´s thirst for revenge.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: All the Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No infringement's intended.

A/N: This is a sequel to one of my most successful fictions so far. Owing to the reviews posted by you here, and by other readers on two other wonderful sites, I decided to write this follow-up.

To those of you who haven't read the original, I'll just say: give it a try. I guarantee you'll love the way Lex and Lana's relationship evolves. If you don't care to read the first part- shame on you !- or you're absent-minded, here's an introduction to connect both fictions.

As usual, reviews are more than welcome. Enjoy !

" REVENGE REDUX "

INTRODUCTION

Six months had gone by since the first and only time Lex slept next to the wounded young girl he was so desperately in love with. Nothing unbecoming had happened- nothing other than the comforting embrace of a man who sought to drive away the evil ghosts that were haunting her dreams.

The morning after had been full of surprises, starting with the PI's phone call Lex had answered while still holding a sleeping Lana in his arms. Their first sunrise together would remain imprinted on Lex's mind for years to come, since that very phone call had revealed the terrible secret behind Lana's nightmares, a secret which almost drove him to murder for her. " Sexually assaulted ". Those two words rang in his ears over and over again and were the ones Lana read in his eyes the moment she woke up. He had blamed himself for it. He had been the real target, and his former wife, Helen, had known how to get to him and who to use to accomplish her deed.

Helen Bryce and her ex-lover Paul Hayden should thank the Lord for Lana. He had made a promise to her he intended to keep. " Promise me, " she had said. " Promise me you won't cross that bridge no matter what. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew you've lost your soul because of me. "

Lex woke up every day still remembering those other words, the confession that had stunned him: " I've prayed so many times to find true love in my life... ." That he was Lana's true love was a miracle he prayed to deserve every day. Yes, ' prayed '. Lana had made him pray for the first time in fifteen years.

_Go to the following chapter and find out what happens after these strong revelations._


	2. Healing

Disclaimer: see Introduction

CHAPTER 1: Healing

Lana's recovery had been long and painful, both physically and psychologically. Lex had been with her every step of the way, making her feel loved and protected. In fact, his support had been instrumental in speeding up her progress, according to her physician- Dr Gardiner- and her psychiatrist- Dr Madison. Not only had Lex equipped the mansion with all the gadgets and comforts necessary for a temporary invalid, he had got her the best medical care available and the most advanced recovery programmes.

Lana's treatment had begun with physiotherapy sessions every day and counselling four times a week during the first two months. Once she regained sensation in her lower limbs, Lex got the services of a specialist who used horses to treat conditions such as Lana's. Knowing her love of riding, he thought it'd be the perfect way to speed up her recovery and give her something to keep her mind busy.

Dr Madison was particularly worried about the amount of free time Lana had in her hands and had discussed with her alternative courses of action. Studying seemed to be the most suitable choice but coming back to MetU was out of the question; it would take Lana a long time to overcome what had happened to her on campus. Once again it was Lex who came up with the perfect solution: a six-month long-distance art course offered by the British Open University programme.

" Lex, I can't. You've already done too much. "

" Lana, nothing's too much. A lifetime won't be enough to compensate you for what happened. "

" We talked about this the first day I stayed at the mansion, Lex. I told you then I didn't hold you responsible for anything. "

" But I still feel guilty. I can't shake off that feeling. Take it, please, Lana. If not for you, do it for me. Besides, Art is something you love and you can make use of this library. I've got quite a few volumes which are gathering dust. "

" Somehow, I doubt that, " she smiled. " OK, Lex, you win.You always seem to get what you want. "

It was June now and Lana was back on her feet. Her treatment was almost over and her sessions had been reduced to two per week. Loving Lana as much as he did, Lex had both hoped and dreaded the moment she would regain her autonomy. Once she could walk again, he would no longer have the buffer of her incapacity to stop him from taking their relationship to the next level. He had waited many years to arrive at this point and he was more than ready to commit himself to a serious relationship with her. Still, he knew in his heart that she wasn't prepared, and he was worried of getting too close to her.

Lex hated Helen and Hayden for depriving Lana of the opportunity to experience the miracle of trusting the man she loved-were that him or any other guy- with her innocence. In addition, he was scared witless that she might confuse him with Hayden in her mind, and he tried to reduce physical contact to a minimum- a fact that didn't pass unnoticed to Lana.

Lana sensed that things had changed between them the day he gave her a beautiful mare as a gift to celebrate her recovery. He had looked pleased when she accepted the present but had disappeared before she could thank him properly. Moreover, she realised that he had started to look uncomfortable around her. There had been no hugging and kissing in months, only an occasional pat or a quick peck on the cheek. Lana began having trouble sleeping and ended up confiding in Dr Madison, who- in turn- decided to take the matter in her hands.

" Mr Luthor, I'd like to have a word with you, " said Dr Madison one afternoon after her weekly session with Lana.

" Certainly, doctor. Have a seat. What can I do for you ? "

" I'm worried about Lana, Mr Luthor. All seemed to be going OK but in the last few weeks something's changed. "

" What do you mean, doctor ? "

" Her old fears have resurfaced. "

" Is she having nightmares again ? "

" No, she's having trouble sleeping. Tell me, Mr Luthor, do you happen to know what might be the cause of her unrest ? "

" You are the doctor, madam. Hasn't she told you what's bothering her ? "

" And what bothering you, Mr Luthor ? "

" It's not me you're psychoanalysing, Dr Madison. I don't need a shrink to dig into the recesses of my mind. I had enough of that to last me a lifetime, believe me. I'm paying you to help Lana, Dr Madison. Let me take care of my own mental health. "

" Being you the one person she leans on, I need to know how you feel. "

" Nothing's changed, doctor. I still love her. I love her more than I did, if that's possible. "

" Why don't you tell her that, Mr Luthor ? "

" I don't think she's ready, Dr Madison. "

" I'm the doctor, Mr Luthor. You said so yourself. "

" Yes, doctor, but you don't know Lana like I do. If I make the wrong move, I may end up losing her forever. And I'm not ready to live with that. "

" And what are you planning on doing, Mr Luthor ? "

" I'll think of something, doctor. Let me do the thinking. That's the one thing I'm good at. "

A couple of days after his chat with the shrink, Lex entered the study to find Lana sitting on the couch with art books and papers scattered all over the coffee table.

" Finishing an assignment ? " asked Lex studying her face.

" Yes. It's the final work, " said a demured Lana.

" Lana, are you OK ? " asked a concerned Lex, noticing the rings under her eyes. " Are you resting enough ? "

" I'm fine, Lex. I'm just worried about this assignment.I wouldn't like to let you down. "

" Let me down ? Lana, this course was supposed to be an enjoyable experience. Besides, you could never let me down, Lana. "

" Do you actually believe that ? she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

" Lana..., " he answered lowering himself next to her and placing his hand on hers. " You know you can talk to me. "

" I've already told you, Lex. It's just exam nerves. There's nothing to worry about, " she said, missing the hand he had hastened to remove.

" I've got something that will cheer you up, " he added, walking towards his desk and returning with something in his grasp.

" You don't need to give me more presents, Lex, " she said with a sad note.

There was only one thing she wanted from him and he seemed to be reluctant to grant it. She knew he cared about her. He constantly went out of his way to show her how much he did. But, somehow, she needed him to say it aloud and to take her in his arms now and then. It made her wonder what she had done wrong along the way.

" It's something I know you'll love, " he said handing her an envelope.

" A trip to Italy ! " she exclaimed, her face beaming for the first time in months. " When are we leaving ? "

Lex saw happiness light her eyes and felt tempted to give in but, as much as it hurt, he would have to say ' no'. He couldn't trust himself not to crush her with the passion he felt inside.

" I'm not coming, Lana, " he responded, heading towards the wet bar to pour himself a bourbon.

" What ? Why not ? "

" I can't, Lana. These are difficult times for Lexcorp. My dad's waiting for me to make a mistake. He's counting on that, " he answered with his back to her.

" I understand, " she murmured, getting up from the couch and rushing to the double doors.

" Lana, I'm sorry. I'd love to go with you but I can't. You must believe me ! " he entreated her.

Lana wanted to frame an answer but couldn't find her voice. She simply looked at him with eyes brimming with tears and her hand holding the doorknob.

" Don't hate me, Lana, " said Lex throatily.

" How could I ? " she murmured, hurrying out of the study with tears trailing down her cheeks.

_What do you think of the story so far ? Give me some feedback. I love it !_


	3. Back from Italy

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you very much for your comments. I'm glad that those of you who hadn't read the prequel had taken the time to do so before going on with the story. I think you'll appreciate the evolution of their relationship better now.

Here's a short update. Remember the fiction's waiting on my hard drive to be published. Therefore, if you're eager to know what happens next, please leave your review.

Enjoy !

CHAPTER 2: Back from Italy

The month of July had dragged for both Lex and Lana. While he had busied himself with paperwork at Lexcorp- rarely coming home to run away from her ghost in every nook and cranny of the house- she had wandered the streets and museums of Rome, Florence and Venice, followed discreetly by Lex's bodyguards.

It was August 1st and Lex was having a particularly heated conversation with Lionel on the phone, when the study door opened to let in the object of his angst.

" Dad, we'll talk about this later. I have to leave, " he snapped, putting down the receiver." Lana ! " he smiled, going round the desk and walking towards her. " Why didn't you say you were arriving today ? I could have picked you up at the airport !, " he chided her, embracing her tightly and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

" I've missed you, Lex, " she whispered, rasing her eyes to meet his.

" So have I. The mansion seemed a cemetery while you weren't here, " confessed Lex. " How was your trip? "

" Didn't you get my postcards ? "

" I did but I suppose the experience of visiting the cradle of civilization cannot be expressed on the back of a postcard. "

" Hardly. I thank you for the gift, Lex. It was a trip I had always dreamt of. "

" Did it help ? "

"It gave me a lot of time to think. And I've reached a decision. "

" And what have you decided ? " asked Lex with a knot in his stomach.

" I'd like to do something on my own. Maybe get a job here in Smallville, pay my own rent. "

" You know you can stay here as long as you wish, " he said sincerely." There's the guesthouse if you're worried about appearances, " he added.

" On one condition, Lex. If I get a job, I'll pay you a rent. "

If it makes you feel more comfortable... Suit yourself, " he responded, happy to see she wasn't planning on running away.

Fortune smiled on Lana the very first day she started looking for work and, once again, she had Lex to thank for that. In fact, the art course he had insisted she should take helped her get a job at the only local gallery in Smallville and gave her the independence necessary to move out.

" Lana, I'm glad for you, " said Lex, handing her over the keys to the guesthouse.

" Lex ? " said Lana nervously.

" Yes ? " he responded , unsettling her with those bluish-grey eyes that seemed to read her mind.

" I've been thinking..., " she started. " Did you know there's a centre right here in Smallville devoted to helping battered and abused women ? " she asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

" I've heard of it, yes, " he answered, waiting for her to elaborate.

" I was wondering... do you think it'd be a good idea to volunteer some hours to help at the centre seeing that I ... ," she stammered.

" Have you talked about this with Dr Madison ? "

" I haven't yet. I was planning to but... What do you think, Lex ? "

" If she agrees, I don't see why I should object. Still, you should know it might be dangerous, Lana. "

" How could it be dangerous to help other women who have gone through the same experience, Lex ? Not every woman has someone like you in their lives to see them through, " she responded passionately.

" I just want to protect you, Lana, " said Lex overwhelmed by emotion. " You don't know to what extremes wife beaters and rapists are capable of going. "

" I'm tired of feeling brittle, Lex. You should wake up ! I won't break if you..., " she exploded, leaving him standing speechless in the middle of his study.

" Damn ! " he cried a couple of minutes later, clearing the desk of papers with a violent sweep.

Things had never come easy to Lex and the road to happiness was more bumpy than he had bargained for.

_What are your impressions on this chapter ? I'll appreciate your feedback._

_To those of you who are waiting for Helen to make an appearance, I'll just say: Be patient ! I promise it'll be worth it._


	4. Revenge´s Sweet

Disclaimer. see Chapter 1

A/N: thanks again for your encouraging reviews. Remember that the muse thrives on feedback, so don't be shy and leave your comment once you've finished reading.

Enjoy !

CHAPTER 3: Revenge's Sweet

Helen couldn't believe she had miscalculated Lex's reaction so grossly- or rather his lack of reaction. She had counted on him lashing out but hadn't expected this apathy. However, she was certain of one thing: he was madly in love with Lana, and the girl must harbour deep feelings for Lex to have convinced him not to strike back. Therefore, if the young woman felt as much for him as he did for her, there was only one course of action open, and Helen would definitely take it. Oh, the sweet taste of revenge !

A month after her arrival from Italy, Lana had regained her self-esteem. Not only was she pleased with her job at the gallery but she also felt she was making a difference with her volunteer work at the shelter. Despite his earlier reservations, Lex had supported her decision- although, knowing his suspicious nature, Lana was certain he had had everyone in the centre checked and double-checked before giving her his sanction. Still, there was a cloud on Lana's horizon; she didn't have a clue as to where she stood in Lex's heart.

In the meantime, Lex had finally reached a decision. He would take the first step to approach Lana, hoping the time and space he had given her had been enough. In fact, it hadn't taken him too long to realise that if he didn't do something soon, his tactic might backfire.He couldn't let his fear of how to handle a wounded Lana cripple him. It was his and Lana's happiness that was at stake, and it was high time he took the bull by the horns.

It was six o'clock in the evening and Lex was in his office at Lexcorp, getting ready to leave for Smallville, when his assistant brought him an envelope addressed to him and marked confidential.

" Who's delivered this, Jennifer ? " asked Lex, eying the envelope which had no return address.

" I wouldn't know, Mr Luthor. I found it on my desk when I came back from the toilet, " she said apologetically.

" It's all right, Jennifer. You may leave. In any case, we have the security tapes to identify the mysterious delivery boy. "

" Right, sir. See you tomorrow, then. "

" Goodnight, Jennifer. "

Being a Luthor, Lex was more than used to getting anonymous mail from time to time, and he knew how to handle it. However, the contents of this particular envelope came as a terrible blow to him. There were at least two dozen photos of Lana taken at different times of day, most of them showing her in the company of a young man he identified as Steve Kirk- another volunteer at the centre. Lex had had him investigated and had found nothing particularly threatening about the guy himself. Nevertheless, only a blind man wouldn't see the boy had more than a platonic interest in Lana.

Lex scattered the photos on the desk and his eyes fell on one in partcular. The picture showed the young couple locked in what appeared to be a passionate embrace. Damn his overly cautious nature, he had given her too much space !

The younger Luthor let himself be controlled by his jealousy. He grabbed the envelope and the Porsche keys and drove at a breakneck speed back to Smallville. By the time he crossed the gates to the mansion, his temper had cooled considerably and his mind was in a whirl. Who could have had those pictures taken and delivered at his door ? The purpose was now clear to him: whoever had sent them knew what he felt for Lana and how he would react. He'd have to wait until the morning to check those security tapes in search of some answers.

He parked the Porsche in the garage and saw the lights at the guesthouse weren't on yet. He was thinking of paying Lana a visit later, when he heard a car stop in front of the mansion. Although it was already dark, he could make out Lana and the young man behind the wheel, Steve Kirk. Dismissing his previous apprehension, Lex started to walk towards the back of the house when, suddenly, curiosity made him turn around.

Half an hour and three bourbons later, Lex knocked on Lana's door.

" What a nice surprise ! " exclaimed Lana. " Lex ? What's the matter ? " she asked concernedly, noticing the smell of bourbon on Lex's breath.

"May I come in ? Don't be afraid, Lana. I'd never touch a hair on your head. "

" I know you wouldn't, Lex. Please, come in, " she said, opening the door for him to enter.

" How well do you know Steve Kirk, Lana ? "

" What ? " asked a surprised Lana.

" You've heard me, Lana. How well ? "

" He does volunteer work at the centre. His father's an alcoholic who used to beat him and his mum. "

"What else ? "

" Nothing else, Lex. Why ? "

" What's going on between you two ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" You know what I mean, Lana. I saw you out there... "

" I don't know what you think you saw, Lex. "

" Don't patronise me, Lana. He kissed you and you let him get near you while you've kept me off for months. "

" It wasn't like that, Lex, " said a teary Lana. " He means nothing to me, Lex. He kissed me, yes, but I didn't return his kiss. "

" Was this the first time he tried to kiss you ? Has he tried anything improper on you ? "

" There was another time. And, no, Lex. He fancies he's in love with me but he's not a violent guy. "

"Would you tell me if he or anyone ever tried to force you to do something you didn't want to, Lana ? "

" I wouldn't let anyone touch me but you, Lex, " murmured Lana.

" Do you trust me that much ? " he asked, tipping her chin up and looking her straight in the eye.

" I love you, Lex, " she answered with a catch in her voice.

" I love you too, dear. You don't know how much, " he said, giving her a passionate kiss. " I should leave now, Lana. It's the wisest thing to do. "

" I won't break, Lex. "

" It should be perfect, Lana, and I've been drinking. Sleep tight, love. Tomorrow'll be another day, " he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips before shutting the door of the guesthouse behind him.

_Did you like it ? Did you hate ? Let your voice be heard. Remember that I'll speed up the posting if I know you're interested in the story._


	5. Suspect

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1.

A/N: thank you very much for your reviews. I'm pleased you're enjoying this story and glad some of you have discovered its prequel and liked it as much as I loved writing it.

Here's a new chapter for your entertainment. Things will get pretty interesting in terms of intrigue from this point onwards. I hope you'll enjoy it. Remember to leave your review. Hits are just hits, comments are the true indicator soemone's actually reading !

CHAPTER 4: Suspect

At about half past twelve, while Lex and Lana were having lunch together at the mansion, the Smallville sheriff turned up with some disturbing news. Steve Kirk's body had been found in his car on a minor road. On hearing the news, Lana sprang from her chair and rushed to the toilet adjacent to Lex's study to empty her stomach.

" Judging by Miss Lang's reaction, I assume she knew the deceased, " said the sheriff.

" Why don't we go to my study, sheriff ? We'll be more comfortable there," suggested Lex. " And, yes, Miss Lang knew Mr Kirk. They met at the centre for the battered and abused. "

" What about you, Mr Luthor ? Did you know the young man ? "

" I can't say I did. Not in person, anyway. "

" Ah ! Here's Miss Lang. Please, miss. I need to ask you some questions. "

" Certainly, sheriff. Whatever I can do to help with the enquiry, " she answered, accepting the bottle of mineral water that Lex handed her over.

" Mr Luthor's told me you and the deceased did volunteer work together. We already knew that. In fact, it's one of the reasons why I'm here. "

" The other reason being... ? " asked Lex.

" Someone at the centre suggested the young man was interested in you, Miss Lang. Is that correct ? " asked the sheriff, observing the glances exchanged between the billionaire and the young woman.

"Yes, he had expressed an interest in me. "

" Were you seeing each other ? "

" We worked at the centre if that's what you're asking. "

" Were you romantically involved, Miss Lang ? "

" Lana, don't answer that question. Sheriff, if you happen to have any other questions, you'll have to ask them in the presence of our lawyer. Now, if you excuse us... " intervene Lex. " I think you can find your way out. "

" I'd like to see you both at the station. "

" We'll be there, sheriff. Have a good day. "

True to their word, Lex and Lana drove to the police station the following morning, accompanied by Lex's personal lawyer, Dr Warren.

" Mr Luthor, Miss Lang, counsellor, good morning. "

"Good morning, sheriff, " answered Lex gravely.

" Please, step in my office. Nobody'll disturb us there. "

" Is there any news, sheriff ? " queried Dr Warren.

" Some new information has turned up, yes,. Now... Miss Lang, you confirmed yesterday that Mr Kirk was interested in you . Were you seeing each other outside work ? "

" You can answer that, Miss Lanag, " said the counsellor.

" We saw each other at the centre and he used to give me a lift to the mansion. "

" Did he drive you home last night ? "

" Yes. He dropped me at the mansion at around quarter past seven. "

" Were you at home when Miss Lang arrived, Mr Luthor ? "

" Yes, I had just parked my car in the garage. "

" Mm... what did you do when Mr Kirk left, Miss Lang ? "

" I had a shower and fixed me something to eat. "

" Don't you have a cook at the mansion ? "

" I don't live at the mansion, sheriff. I have meals with Mr Luthor from time to time, but I live at the guesthouse. "

" Right. What did you do between quarter past seven and midnight, Mr Luthor ? Your butler informed us you left the house twice during the evening. "

" I left my office stuff at the mansion and then I went to Miss Lang's at about eight o'clock. "

" Is that right, Miss Lang ? "

" Yes, he turned up at my door when I was about to eat. '

" How long did you stay at Miss Lang's ? "

" No more than fifteen minutes. Then, I went for a drive. "

" For a drive ? "

" Yes. I needed to clear my mind, sheriff. Is that a crime ? "

" Well, that depends on what you did on the drive, Mr Luthor. Did anyone see you ? "

" I drove to Chandler's Field. And no, I didn't cross anyone on my way there. "

" Chandler's Field, you said ? Didn't you see Mr Kirk again that night, Mr Luthor ? "

" I told you I never met the guy face-to.face, sheriff. "

" Well, then, how do you explain this ?" he asked, showing him a white Egyptian cotton handkerchief with the monogram LL embroidered on it. "

" Where did you get that ? " asked Lex, uncrossing his legs.

" It was in Mr Kirk's car. "

" I can explain it, sheriff, " volunteered Lana, her heart racing. " I must have dropped it by accident last night when I opened my bag to take the keys to the guesthouse. "

" And what were you doing with one of Mr Luthor's handkerchiefs ? "

" I borrowed it when he visited me in hospital a few months ago and I forgot to return it, " she added, feeling Lex's eyes on her.

" Now, about Chandler's Field. Can you prove you've been there, Mr Luthor ? "

" You can take my Mercedes and check the GPS. "

" That may tell us the car was there but not who was in the car," stated the sheriff.

" I was with him, sheriff, " confessed Lana.

" Lana... " warned Lex, realising what she was trying to do and loving her more because of it.

" And may I know what you two were doing in the middle of the country last night ? "

" Lana, don't..., " pleaded Lex, placing a hand on her sleeve.

"We needed some privacy, sheriff, There are too many security cameras at the mansion. "

" Are you sure you aren't trying to protect Mr Luthor, Miss Lang ? Did you know that Kirk's car was found very near Chandler's Field ? " asked the sheriff to a very surprised Lana.

" I was in Chandler's Field alone, sheriff, " interrupted Lex. " I stretched out my legs. You'll find my footprints and the tyre tracks on the site. "

" That'll be rather difficult after the heavy rain which fell early this morning. "

" Do you have any sound proof, sheriff ? Because so far I can see only speculation..., " added Dr Warren. " So unless you file formal charges against my client, we're out of here. "

" Don't leave town, Mr Luthor. This is far from over, " barked the sheriff.

_What are your impressions on this chapter ? Are your detective skills at work ? Keep guessing until next time !_


	6. The Lion´s Den

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews you've posted. It's nice to know you like this story as much as its prequel. Keep the comments coming ! They make my day.

Enjoy the new installment !

CHAPTER 5: The Lion's Den

Lex woke up early in the morning still lying on the study sofa with Lana in his arms. I t had been a particularly difficult night but it had brought them closer, and Lex revelled in the fact she trust him so much.

Five minutes later, Lana's eyes fluttered open to find Lex's fastened on her.

" Good morning, Lana, " he said, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

" Good morning, Lex, " she answered sleepily.

" Lana, there's something I must show you. I wanted to spare you this but I'd rather you learnt it from me, " he said, getting up.

" What is it ? " she asked.

" The night Kirk was murdured, the night I saw him dropping you off, I had driven from Metropolis overcome by jealousy. By the time I got here, I was able to analyse the situation with a cold mind and realised that Helen was playing with me again. "

" Helen ? "

"Yes. She sent me these, " he said handing a manila envelope over to her. " There's no return address and no note, but it has to be from her. "

" She's been stalking me all this time. "

" I don't think she did it on her own but yes, she's had you followed to spite me. I know they're innocent shots but she knew what I feel for you and my jealousy did the rest. "

" What does she want Lex ? "

The young billionaire's answer was interrupted by a knock on the study door.

" Come in. "

" Sir, this has just been delivered, " said the butler, handing him a packet. " And there's the sheriff waiting for you in the hall. "

" Thanks, Stevens. Tell the sheriff we'll go to the station with Dr Warren this morning. We won't speak with him without my lawyer present. "

" Right, sir. "

" What's that, Lex ? "

" It's the security tape from Lexcorp. If we're lucky, we'll get the identity of the person that delivered the envelope, " he explained, opening the parcel.

An hour later, Lex, Lana and Dr Warren were back at the sheriff's office.

" Mr Luthor, let's go straight to the point. Is it true you had Mr Kirk investigated ? "

" If you've done your job well, Sheriff, you must know that I had everyone at the centre investigated. I wanted to make sure Miss Lang was safe. You must be aware that she was viciously attacked a few months ago. "

" So you're saying it was just a routine check ? "

" That's right. "

" And how do you explain this ? " asked the sheriff, scattering the pictures of Lana and Kirk on his desk.

" Where did you get those ? " asked an outraged Lana.

" Did you know Mr Luthor had you followed ? "

" He did not, " denied Lana.

" I don't know how you're going to get out of this one. Mr Luthor. A photographic shop employee came in with the pictures earlier this morning . He said you, Mr Luthor, had them developed there. "

" Me ? I've never set a foot in that shop in my life. "

" Well, you're right, Mr Luthor. It appears, Miss Lang, he put the roll of film in an envelope and dropped it in the mail box where it was found the following morning. According to the employee, the order was in your name, Mr Luthor. "

" This is preposterous ! " exclaimed Lex, looking at Lana in the eye. " You believe me, Lana, don't you ? "

" Mr Luthor, the officer'll mirandise you, while I show your lawyer the arrest warrant. "

" Lex ? " sobbed Lana.

" Don't cry, Lana. I need you to stay calm. Give Warren the parcel that's in the top drawer of my desk. Remember this is a bad patch. We'll get through it, Lana. I promise. "

Once Lex was booked, and all the formalities were completed, Dr Warren drove Lana back to the mansion to retrieve the parcel with the security tape. Waiting for the results of the analysis performed on the recording proved to be as hard as her journey to recovery. Moreover, the fact that she was estranged from Clark and Chloe left her all alone to deal with the rough time. She had no friends to turn to.

After spending several hours tossing and turning in bed, Lana reached a decision that would lead her straight into the lion's den. There was only one person she knew who could help Lex, and he shared his last name.

" Miss Lang, this is an unexpected surprise. I'm glad to see you're back on your feet, " said Lionel Luthor, walking across the Persian carpet to welcome her.

" Thank you for receiving me, Mr Luthor, " answered Lana.

" To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Miss Lang ? " he asked, gesturing her to sit down.

" I suppose you know what's happened to Lex. "

" I do, Miss Lang. It's unfortunate I didn't learn the news first-hand but through the newspaper. "

" I've come to beg for your help, Mr Luthor, " she said, holding Lionel's gaze.

" Does Lex know you're here, Miss Lang ? "

" No, I haven't seen him since yesterday, and I made up my mind just this morning. "

" And why did you decide to walk into the lion's mouth ? "

"Only you can help him. "

" Have you watched the economic news ? Lexcorp shares are plummeting down. Someone's having a field day. Why are you really concerned about Lex ? Is it gratitude ? "

" I feel more than gratitude for your son, Mr Luthor, " she murmured, raising her eyes brimming with tears to meet Lionel's.

" So that's how things stand between you two, then ? Lex's been hurt too many times by the women in his life, Miss Lang. I'm glad you're not one of them, " he said. " Lex's always let himself be driven by emotions and it seems he's learnt from past mistakes. I see he's bided his time and come triumphant. "

" Will you help us, Mr Luthor ? " asked Lana hopefully.

" Despite our differences, Lex is my son and I love him. Before you came through that door, I had begun my own investigation, and let's say we've got a few good cards to play in our hand. "

_What are your impressions on this new chapter ? Remember that leaving your review we'll speed up the updates._


	7. Tracing the Culprit

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Well and this is the end. Here are the only two remaining chapters for you to enjoy.

Thank you very much to those of you who fell in love with Lex and Lana in the prequel "Revenge " and asked my muse to inspire me for a sequel. Thanks as well to those who have just discovered this new fic and whose interest was peeked to read the prequel. I'm glad you've found this story a worthy Lexana . I've got two other Lex and Lana stories ready so be on the alert .

Now... sit back and enjoy !

CHAPTER 6: Tracing the Culprit

" Lana wasn't the only one who had had trouble sleeping, an insomniac Lex had spent the night in an uncomfortable cell at the police station before he was released on bail.

The morning after the arrest, Lex was given a lift home by Dr Warren and arrived at the mansion to find Lana gone. Dreading she had walked out on him, he rushed to the guesthouse and breathed relieved when he saw her park her car on the driveway.

" Lana ! " he cried, enveloping her in his arms. " I thought you'd left me. "

" I could never leave you when you need me most. I've just gone for help, " she confessed, raising her eyes to meet his.

" Help ? "

" Yes, I couldn't stay here without doing anything, Lex, " she said, seeing him tense.

" Is that why he's here ? " he asked, looking at a point beyond Lana.

" Promise me, you'll hear him out, Lex. He's discovered some interesting things that will help your case. "

" What has he asked you in return, Lana ? "

" Nothing, Lex. He just wants for us to be happy. "

" I find that hard to believe. But I'll listen to him if that makes you happy, " he responded, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the mouth.

" Son, shall we come in ? "

" Dad..., " answered Lex, gesturing him to enter the mansion.

" It appears, Lex, your sentimentality has rendered you a sitting duck again, " said Lionel once they were in the study. " I told you Helen Bryce was a dangerous woman. You should have followed my advice and spare Miss Lang all she's been through. "

" Have you come here to lecture me, dad ? I can do that a hell of a lot better than you ! "

" Please, stop ! " Lana beseeched them. " Couldn't you just for once put your differences aside and talk like civilised men ? "

" You're right, Miss Lang. I'm sorry. Well... now... to put it in a nutshell, your arrest is something Miss Bryce seemed to count on to start buying Lexcorp shares at a ridiculous price. And she's managed to do that pretty successfully, I may add. "

" Where did she get the money from ? " asked Lex.

" She resorted to blackmail. I've traced most of the people she used to purchase stock. They're far from respectable citizens, son. I know most of them from my days back in Suicide Slums. Apparently our dear doctor had sensitive information about them she used as leverage to get what she wanted. "

" But how can we convince the cops she's behind everything, dad ? "

" I think Dr Warren has some interesting news, don't you, counsellor ? "

" That's right. We identified the delivery boy on the tape and traced the company that picked up the pictures at the photo lab and delivered them at your office. The employee at the dispatch office said they got a phone call from a woman placing the delivery order. The police checked the calls received by the lab and got the number of a pay phone located in a drugstore. I gave them Helen's name and photo and the sheriff's just called to inform me of her arrest. "

" What will happen now ? " asked Lana nervously.

" Let's hope the dispatch woman can identify her voice. "

" We may link her to the photographs but I don't think she'll confess to the murder, ' added Lex.

The younger Luthor's assumption proved to be correct. On being identified by the courier's employee, Helen confessed to having Lana followed and photographed. She claimed she had sent the pictures to Lex to stir his jealousy, force him to break up with Lana and come back to her.

" She's delusional ! " shouted Lex. " She's a psychopath, sheriff. She knows how to manipulate people and if you let her, she'll twist you all round her little finger. "

" Careful with what you're saying, Mr Luthor, " warned the sheriff.

" What about Dr Bryce's lover, Hayden, sheriff ? " asked Lionel tersely.

" What lover ? " asked a confused sheriff.

" How provincial of you, sheriff ! I knew Smallville's not Metropolis but I never thought its police force was so sloppy..., " added Lionel ironically.

As much as Smallville's sheriff resented Lionel Luthor's words, he knew better than to alienate the hand that fed him and three-quarters of the town and therefore, he set out to trace Dr Bryce's allegedly accomplice, Paul Hayden.

After forty-eight hours of desperate efforts, the man was located, apprehended and tricked into confessing to Kirk's murder- the police force that Lionel had dared refer to as " provincial " had managed to lead Paul Hayden into a trap. During the interrogation, the sheriff suggested Dr Bryce had given them his name as the man behind the crime, and Hayden's explosive character did the rest.

_Don't stop reading. The final chapter's just a click away._


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: As promised, here's the epilogue. Don't forget to leave your final coment.

CHAPTER 7: Epilogue

The very same day Lex's former wife and her murderer-lover were found guilty by a jury and sentenced to twenty years imprisonment, Lana and Lex got married in a private ceremony. They spent their first night together as husband and wife at the mansion before going on their honeymoon to Italy.

" Did you sleep well, love ? "asked an affectionate Lex, kissing Lana softly on the neck at the breakfast table.

" It was the best sleep I had since that first night at the mansion. "

" Lana, are you all right ? I didn't hurt you, did I ? " asked a concerned Lex.

" Lex, stop worrying. It was sweet, " she responded, grabbing his hand in hers.

" I was so afraid, Lana, that you could confuse me with him ! "

" I wished you had told me this before, instead of making me pine for you for so long, Lex. You'll pay for this ! " she said with a wicked smile.

" I hope I'm not interrupting, " said a voice from the doorway they immediately recognised as Lionel's.

" Dad ? What brings you to our doorstep so early in the morning ? "

" I owed you both a wedding present -or rather two. One for the groom and one for the lovely bride, " he said, handing each of them a sealed envelope. " I'm glad you've found what you've been looking for, son.The best of happiness, Mrs Luthor, " added an emotional Lionel, placing a reverent kiss on Lana's hand and seeing himself out.

" Well, dad's certainly full of surprises, " said Lex, showing Lana a document transferring him the Lexcorp shares that would return him the control of the company." What has he given to you, Lana ? " he asked to his dumbfounded wife.

" I... think you'd better have a look at this, Lex, " she said, handing him a confidential report from Metropolis Prison. The words stood out clear on the paper: Paul Hayden... death certificate... suicide.

" Lana, are you having second thoughts about this marriage ? "

" No ! "

" Well, then- I guess- welcome to the twisted Luthor family, " he said, kissing her warmly on the lips.

_Well... what's your general impression on the story ? Did you like it ? Did you hate it ? Tell me what you think of it. Your comment we'll be appreciated. Until next time... pretty soon. _


End file.
